Always In Touch
by theonlykyla
Summary: Love notes, Texts and Emails keep these two always in touch with each other until he can get home to stay. A collab with Bnjwl ...Edward's writings will be on her profile. Bella's will be on mine. Short, sweet little things throughout their daily lives. One a day for a month!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Something short, fun and loving from me and Bnjwl...we're crazy, we know. But, we can't help ourselves.**

**We'll post a chapter each, on each of our profiles, each day for the month of August. So, if you wanna hear what Edward has to say, you'll have to head over to her profile and check them out. We'll post at the same times, or relatively close, each night. **

**ENJOY!**

BELLA ch1

Hi Love, I know that I just dropped you off and promised that I wouldn't cry, but damn, I miss you already. I can't help it. I need you like I need the air to breath.

When you come home again, I'm confiscating your cell phone, closing the blinds, unplugging the computers and holding you hostage in our bed for no less than forty-eight hours.

Yes, I need you THAT much.

I always have and I always will.

Remember that weekend we snuck away to Port Angeles after we'd gotten married, before we moved to Seattle? When everyone thought we'd gone to Seattle for the weekend….wasn't that one of the best memories we've ever had.

I want to do that again.

I love you, my man, my love, my life.

Come home safe and sound…I need you.

Bella


	2. Chapter 2

AIT Bella ch2

**A/n: So….here's a little something for now. Home w/ a sick kiddo so I'll probably post a few updates today on this one….but don't get used to it **

**BTW, these are completely unbeta'd and pre-read, JSYK…if it sux, it's all my fault.**

**Italics is text messages.**

**Regular font is email.**

**ENJOY!**

_You know what sux about this day already? *creaks eyes open*_

_I woke up alone….and without your warmth. *pouty face*_

_Seriously, good morning my husband. I miss you. 3 b._

So, after a few cups of coffee this morning, that I'd like to have spiked with something, I am work. I'm wondering again why I chose to teach second grade. Can you remember why?

Because I certainly don't like puking children….and it seems that was the theme of the morning. Not once but twice did I get puked on.

Remind me to renew my birth control before you get home, please. LOL

So you sent me some 'toys' huh? You know that I ONLY use them as a poor substitute for the massive snake that you carry around all day but fail to leave behind when you leave, right?

Maybe we need to find one of those 'make your own' kits…so I'll have an exact replica of that dong of a slong that you are so proud of.

Fuck. I'm horny.

And, I miss you something fierce.

Last night's skype session simply wasn't enough for my obviously under-sexed brain.

Hell, I couldn't even sit at the kitchen table to eat my breakfast this morning because all I could picture was me, spread open, on my back as you fucked me into oblivion last Sunday morning.

We simply must do that again. Reckon it would look strange to move the kitchen table into our bedroom?

*sighs*

Sorry, babe. I just miss you….and your cock.

Love you so much, Edward. I know you'll be home to me soon. But, it'll never be soon enough for me.

Your sexual deviant wife, Bella

_That pic of your cock was a nice afternoon surprise. Just wish it were in my mouth! Love ya, B._

_I know you like me on my knees…..B_

_Skype. Eight pm sharp. Mister. that stroking video was just cruel._


	3. Chapter 3

AIT Bella Ch3

**A/n: Here ya go…..something for you to enjoy today….what's on Bella's mind?**

Hi Baby,

Today's been so long…and I'm missing you something fierce. It's a Friday night and it'll just be me, Chinese food and a round of chic flicks dvd's. I wish it were your Friday to fly home, already.

I know that you love your job. And, the places that you get to go see but I also know how much you hate being away from me.

I feel your love every time my phone chirps or my email chimes…thank you for always letting me know how much you care and miss me, too.

I was thinking about what we talked about last weekend, about maybe getting a dog. I really like that idea but then I heard one of the kids in my class talking about how they got a pet pig a few weeks ago. That might be interesting. LOL

I miss you.

I love you.

You are my everything.

Yours forever, heart and soul,

Bella


	4. Chapter 4

**AIT Bella ch4**

**A/N: remember Texts initalics & bold, emails in regular font.**

**AND, BNJWL is trying to kill me with her smexy Edward...gah, I'm soo hot for him:) So is Bella, lol.**

**(texts)**

_**OMFG EDWARD MASEN CULLEN! You did not buy me the double dipper! *goes in search of batteries* **_

_**Where do WE keep the batteries? They aren't in the kitchen drawer…YOU ARE A NAUGHTY, NAUGHTY MAN!**_

_**I fucking love you so much….can't wait to skype and use this bad boy Your dirty wife**_

_**Oh…and hot and sweaty after the gym? You KNOW what that does to me. Be prepared…cuz now I'm all kinds of rev'd up….fuck I miss your body…your face…your dick…**_

_**(email)**_

Edward,

I'm sorry today was shitty.

And, yes, I want a pig. I've been researching them online. They can be potty-trained and will use a doggy door to let themselves out! See, it's a possibility before you even say no…

As you can tell from my texts, I got your package today….and I can't wait. You naughty boy, I can't believe that you ordered that one that we looked at! It won't compare to you, at all, but it'll be fun watching you watching me.

You know how I love that.

Until I see you naked,

Your horny and lonely wife,

Bella

**A/n: um...see ya later tonight;)**


	5. Chapter 5

AIT Bella Ch5

To the man of my dreams:

Last night was amazing, but not as amazing as it could have been with you here, beside me, inside me, up on me…

It was your cock I was imagining, it was your fingers I was craving, it was your tongue I was needing…always YOU…and ONLY YOU to make me feel the way that ONLY YOU can make me feel.

Having only known your touch, your taste, your body, it's like the drug I need to survive.

I'm yours.

All yours.

In every way possible.

Tie me up and have your wicked way with me.

Bend me over and use me to suit your needs.

Spread me open and fill me anyway you desire.

It's yours.

Anytime.

Anywhere.

I picture you lying in our bed, sound asleep but your cock is hard, straining and aching as I roll you onto your back, slip your tip inside my dripping pussy and take you, hard. Up and down I slide pulling you deeper and deeper inside of me with each stroke.

I love when you fill me so full that I am completely consumed by the intrusion of your body into mine.

Complete.

You make me whole.

I need you to come home to me.

I need you to fill me once again.

YOU. YOU. YOU…..and your giant cock.

Your loving, wet and ready wife,

Bella

**I cannot even begin to imagine you dying without me by your side. Don't even make a joke about that love. It tears my heart in two. Especially with you so far away and your arms unable to hold me.**

**I miss you. I need you. SFM…..I love you beyond reason. Bella**

**A/n: If you aren't reading Edward's version on Bnjwl's profile you are simply missing out….Edward is such a dirty, dirty boy.**

**But, he's always the perfect man…..loving, soft, dirty and naughty.**

***sighs* I need him in reality as much I love him in fiction;)**

**See ya soon.**

**Kyla**


	6. Chapter 6

AIT Bella ch6

**A/n: It's not all naughty and dirty...sometimes, emotions just take over...**

Edward,

I miss you.

I miss you so much it hurts to breath.

I wander around our house, doing meaningless chores and stand in the middle of the kitchen looking for something to eat and all I think about it is how quiet and empty it feels.

Your warmth surrounds me in the shirt that I have on (Yes, I've worn it every minute I've been home since you've been gone)….and the smell of you lingers in the air….but your soul is missing….the beat of your heart is absent….the tinge of your touch is lacking.

If you ever had a doubt of my love for you, dismiss it, love.

There is nothing or no one on this on earth that I crave, need or require the way that I need you.

From that moment we met at age fourteen….the moment we said our vows…to the moment I waved goodbye at the airport…I've always belonged to you.

I hate how much harder this gets as time goes by….it's been a week and I still hear your laughter in the garage at the mess I made with the potting soil….or the fact that I got fat free mayonnaise when we both know that I won't eat that shit….or the softness of your voice as you pulled me tight against you at night and talked about having a baby.

Just know that I am here, waiting, longing, loving….needing, always needing YOU.

I missed you last night but the texts and voicemails kept me going.

Sorry for being so sappy this time but I don't feel like you know exactly how much I need you…in a psycho, stalker wife kind of way.

And, I checked, there are breeders in town that have pigs available in about two weeks, which coincidentally happens to be when you'll be home;)

I love you.

Until we touch again…your wife for the ages….

Bella

**A/n: I love Bnjwl...she's my sister from another mister...my soul's quiet breath...she basically completes me in more ways that she could ever possibly know. I'm loving being on this journey with her...**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Kyla**


	7. Chapter 7

AIT Bella ch7

**Edward, that was my favorite nighty….you better bring it back. Or I might be tempted to tie you up! Love B.**

Edward,

I'm horny.

I'm wet.

I'm waiting.

I'm horny.

I know your sexy ass is stuck in that fucking meeting with that long-winded bitch…fucking skanky ho better keep her hands off my man! I have frequent flier miles and I aint to scared to use them!

Speaking of which…how about I fly out for the weekend? We have a long weekend next weekend and I was thinking that we could make the most of it!

Just think about it. I know you are swamped with this new project but the thought of two weekends in a row with you….naked, buried balls deep inside of me….well, yeah, that's where my thinking is at;)

I love you baby.

I made lasagna tonight but I couldn't eat much of it, it made me lonely for you. I'll probably call Emmett to come pick it up so it doesn't go to waste.

And, he knows a guy that actually sells the baby pigs He's bringing one over for me to see! See, this is why I shouldn't be left alone! LOL

I know it's how it is. We knew this going into this line of work that you'd be gone a lot but it doesn't seem worth it on nights like this.

Well, I'll be up for another hour or so if you get free.

I'll be naked and waiting….and if not, then I'll naked, playing with my new toys and crashing

All my love.

Bella


	8. Chapter 8

AIT Bella Ch8

**A/N: A quick little email….maybe some more later;)**

Edward,

My plane ticket is booked. I land at five thirty-five, your time. Will you be able to pick me up or should I hail a cab?

Also, why the fuck do you want these toys Fed-Ex'd? Do you realize that's gonna cost more than my plane ticket?

But, yes, yes, yes! Balls deep, naked…all weekend long! I can't wait. I'm wet already. They'll probably stop me in security and think I wetted myself!

I'm so ready to see you, kiss you, lick you, suck you and get fucked by you!

I had to lie to your mom though, she wanted me to come spend the weekend with her working in her garden. I told her that I had to much work to do for school. Is it wrong that I didn't want anyone to know that I was going to see you? It'll be a little secret rendezvous…I love that.

So, I'm only bringing a small carry on with me, as I didn't figure that I'd need many clothes, just so you know.

OH! The skank ho Tanya has an eighteen year old? How the hell did she catch him? She's so nasty! I bet she's paying him! LOL

Oh well, as long as she keeps her plastic talons off my man, I'm happy with that. I'm sorry that you are having to deal with the boy toy at work though;(

Emmett ate the lasagna, I'm sorry babe. But, I'll make a few dishes and freeze them for when you are home. GREAT IDEA btw!

The pig is precious. I took pics on my phone, I'll send them to you later.

Well, I gotta go, Alice is waiting in the car for me and you know how she hates to wait!

I love you…and can't wait to talk to you later tonight!

Bella


	9. Chapter 9

AIT Bella Ch9

**A/n: I'm a little behind, I'm sorry….but, I'll post 3 chapters today to catch us up **

**Love Bnjwl having fun with this one…jsyk we don't really talk about what we're going to write to each other, it's a fly by the seat of your pants kinda thing;) So I hope you are enjoying it as much as she and I are with writing it!**

**Texts in bold; Email in regular**

**Enjoy!**

Edward,

I need you baby. Today was a weird day, but I need to feel your arms around me. I'm so ready to get there to you.

I can't wait to run and jump into your arms when I get off that plane.

To be able to touch you, smell you, hear your voice in my ear ….yeah, I need that right now.

I broke down and told Angela that I was coming to see you because she was knew something was going on. And, well, it's smart for someone at home to know that I'm ok if they all come searching for me;)

I love you so much it hurts and I'm smiling so big because I get to see you in a little over twenty-four hours.

Forever yours,

Bella


	10. Chapter 10

AIT Bella Ch10

**A/n: Ready? LOL**

**I'm packed and ready to go. I can't wait to see you….I hope you've rested up. U R going to need your strength. Love ya, B**

**Yes, I'm plenty rested. Yes, I'm plenty hydrated. Yes, I'm soaking wet in anticipation. Meany not letting me touch myself;( But, I know it's been just as hard for you! I'm heading to the airport now! Forever, B**

**Ugh, could they make security anymore awful? Especially when I'm wearing a skirt with nothing underneath, LOL! *sighs* all for you love….it's all for you, but, I'm half way there;)**

**Sitting on the tarmac….and yes, I'm nervous to fly without you. But, I know that you'll waiting for me when I land, that makes me calm. I cannot wait to lay my eyes, hands, lips and pussy upon you…..we made never make it out of the airport. Did you find us a dark corner, LOL?**

**Just landed for my first plane change before I get to you. I love you and I miss you and seeing all these fucking couples in the airport is killing me…because I know that you are somewhere waiting for me…I need you!**

**Sitting on the tarmac, again…waiting to hit the air so I can get into your arms….and you can get inside of me, finally.**

**Turning off my phone now. Yes, I'll suck your dick. Yes, I'll bend over for you. Yes, Yes, Yes….take me, whenever, however, whatever way. I'm yours…..ALL YOURS! Fuck me soon, love ya, B!**


	11. Chapter 11

AIT Bella ch11

**A/N: Let's hear about their weekend, shall we?**

**And, in case you are wondering, it was never our intentions to give you a chapter where they are actually together, in the same room, or even the same state;) We're sneaky that way **

Enjoy!

**Edward I miss you so damn much! I want to turn around and run through the airport to find you before you leave me here. I hate crying and having to walk away from you. Especially after this weekend. Love B.**

**Sitting on the tarmac, waiting to take off….and I can't imagine what my life would be like without you. It was a perfect weekend. I love you, B**

Just got home…and baby, I'm so damn excited about the Whitlock interview. That's like a dream come true for us…and no more skanky ho keeping you travelling all the time. I swear that bitch does it to keep us apart;(

I miss you and walking into this empty house alone was the worst. I couldn't get the key in the lock because I was crying so hard. Poor Mrs. Cope was out watering her roses and came over to help me because she was worried.

And, yes, you can thank Rosalie next time you see her for dragging my ass to yoga class. I knew that you'd like my new moves!

This past weekend was amazing…and made me wish that we were mega-millionaires so that we could stay in bed like that forever. I love being in your arms, wrapped around your body and feeling your skin on mine more than anything else in the whole wide world.

I can't wait to skype and see that gorgeous face of yours again.

The pictures that I took of you sleeping with my cell phone just make me miss you even more. That's one of the things that I miss the most, having you beside me in the dark hours of the night when I can't sleep.

Soon, baby…..I love you, Bella.

PS, Willard the pig will be ready for me to pick up in a week! Just got a message from Emmett that he and Rosalie are getting one, too.

**A/n: For those of you who adore Bnjwl as much as I do, she's entered into a O/s contest….it's anon so you'll have to guess which one is hers but would love for you to show support for the contest and possibly her!**

**Author id: 4076435**

**See ya later **

**Kyla**


	12. Chapter 12

AIT Bella ch12

Edward,

I miss you.

I don't feel well and I'm so damn tired.

I woke up missing you and my heart's been aching all day.

I went through the motions at work today, it felt so empty all around me and the rain hasn't helped with my emotions.

I just crave your voice, your hands, your body.

I miss my husband, my best friend, my lover, my protector.

I just feel off, weird, unbalanced.

I hate sending you such emotional emails but I had to tell you honestly how I feel because I know when you see me on skype later, you'll know that I've been crying.

Maybe I'm pms'ing. I don't know.

I know that I love you and I need you.

I can't wait for the next two days to fly by so that I can be safe and sound in your arms again. I need to feel your warmth surround me and your words to comfort me.

You are everything to me, I hope that you know that.

All my love,

Bella


	13. Chapter 13

AIT ch13

Edward,

Sweet bejeebus….that was…..oh my gawd….I love my naughty, naughty husband.

You know that I would do all that and more for you. Anytime, baby.

And, you know that I love scotch on your tongue….and a hint of me. Fuck, I'm so horny for you…like always.

I took out the clothes…and put them on. It made me feel closer to you as I read and re-read your words.

Welcome to my world of fanfiction, baby. Now you know why I'm always eager for anything that you bring my way. And, where I've learned those little tricks that you've wondered about…LOL.

You have a knack for this writing thing…and making me soaking wet.

Will you read it to me while we skype? I'll be cumming in a matter of seconds at the sound of your voice saying those words.

Damn, baby. I need you. NOW!

Always, B


	14. Chapter 14

AIT ch14

**Edward, I need you. Are you here yet? B**

**Edward, my inbox is missing more of that hot scene…and you know that I love to disobey. Love, B**

**E, I'm wet. I'm alone. I'm missing you. B**

My darling naughty husband,

I do so love your words…and how they make me feel and come alive.

Would you really like to try this sometime? For reals?

You know that I'm game for whatever you'd suggest…

That fantasy that I have….of being in an office building high up…with a huge open window overlooking the city…with me, nude, pressed up against it as you take me from behind….yeah, I'm totally needing to do that with you like NOW!

Babe, I am LOVING this story and LOVING even more that hopefully we can reenact it soon!

I miss you.

Willard misses you even though you haven't really connected with him yet.

Your family wants you home.

I'm still not feeling well, I have an appointment to see the doctor on Thursday morning so hopefully I'll be better by the time you get home to me.

I love you,

B


	15. Chapter 15

AIT ch15

Edward,

Is it time for my punishment yet?

I'm wet…and I'm waiting….are you here yet? Are you on your way?

I need you, like really, really need you.

I've spent the day listening to your sister and sister in law drone on and on about the most inane things. All the while my mind is on you and your naughty words as I read them over and over on my phone.

I swear that Pixie tried to steal my phone to read what I was reading at one point and I about broke my leg trying to stop her!

I have the rope.

I have the scotch.

I have the bated breath.

All I need is you….Master.

I'll be naked on my knees and waiting to serve you…just come home to me!

Doctors appointment in the morning and I really wish you were here to take me, you know I hate going alone. And, I really don't want your mom to come with me!

I love you….and I am totally loving this new level of kink that you are exhibiting!

Always,  
B


	16. Chapter 16

AIT ch16

**A/N: I apologize to you, the readers and to my partner, Bnjwl. I have slacked, big time BUT, I will work on getting caught up this weekend. Hang in there;)**

**And, Bnjwl's Edward is ROCKING it with the kink and fantasies! Show her some love;)**

**ENJOY!**

BPOV

Edward,

I'm so excited! I can't wait to hear the rest of your interview story! Sounds like something good might come of it and I'm trying really hard not to get my hopes up.

But, I have faith.

Faith that you'll get to come home to me and stay.

Forever.

Willard has discovered your 'toy soldier men' collection. He has taken to carrying them around the house. I've been finding little figurines everywhere!

I can't wait 'til you get home and can train him. I just don't have the patience here lately either than or I'm just a softy and let him get away with everything.

*sighs*

Are you on your way home yet?

Sorry to cut this short but I'm still a little sick to my stomach. The pills the doctor gave me help a little but most of the time, they just make it worse;(

I love you and I miss you.

Soon, my love.

Bella


	17. Chapter 17

AIT Bella ch17

**A/n: I sincerely apologize to Bnjwl and to you, the reader, for my failure at completing this in a timely manner. I got stuck. I got distracted. I couldn't get my groove back into it.**

**I'm sorry.**

**But, I hope this makes up for it and answers a few questions.**

**Enjoy! (unbeta'd – please forgive the mistakes)**

I lay here in bed, watching you sleep and I sigh contentedly.

I'm typing you this email to remind you of how blissfully happy that we are in this exact moment.

You are home, for good, with a promising new job … and I told you tonight that you were going to be a Daddy.

I've never seen more ecstatic, well, except for the night you proposed and then our wedding night. But, I digress.

We're having a baby. A little bit of you … mixed with a little bit of me. Perfection.

I can't even begin to tell you how thrilled I am that you were just as excited as I am that I'm pregnant. Although, I could do without the morning sickness and nausea, but it's all part of the most magical experience ever.

Edward, I just wanted to say THANK YOU for loving me, for providing for me, for doing all that you can to make our lives more enriched, more passionate and for never, ever letting me down.

You truly complete me in all ways. I am the luckiest woman alive to be your wife, your lover, your best friend ….and now, your baby momma;)

I'm sorry that you had gotten so worried but I simply could not tell you over the phone. And then you surprised me by walking in the door, unannounced …. And I couldn't contain the secret any longer.

I love you.

I love you with all my heart.

I love you with all of my soul.

Until my dying breath, I belong to you.

And, I know that you'll always be a touch away.

Forever Yours,

Bella

**A/n: Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Bnjwl did such an amazing job with Edward and I completely let her down. **

**Kyla**


End file.
